Unity
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: 'I thought that I felt everything in life all alone, but in the end...I was apparently wrong.' -Kate Corcovado On Easter Sunday, Kate finds something much MUCH more than just a few eggs. Second collab with SilVerWaterBomadil! Featering the all new OC, Angela! ENJOY! 8D


**Wk: Sil and I are back with a new story!**

**Sil: YAY! 8D**

**Wk: Hope you enjoy this new fic and my NEW OC! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! We don't own Wild Kratts!**

Whoo-hoo!" 7 year old Kate shouted as rode through the Tortuga on Survivor's back, "It's Easter!" It was indeed Easter Sunday, and everyone in the Tortuga was getting dressed up.

"Mi'ha get off Survivor this instant! You'll get lion fur all over your dress!" Aviva called over, adjusting her skirt.

Kate did as she was told and jumped off, dusting off her dress quickly. But, she was to excited about all the candy and eggs to stand still. She ran over to Martin, who was currently in a suit, having his tie adjusted by Kitty.

"So uncle Martin, where'd you hide my Easter basket this year?" She said happily.

"You're going to have to go find out, aren't you?" He said smiling.

Kate pouted a little and growled, but only for a few seconds, and continued running to everyone in the Tortuga, being to excited to just sit and be patient.  
First, she ran up to Koki, who was busy putting a few yellow ribbons in her hair.  
Kate put her arms on her friends shoulder, and Koki jumped a little.  
"So, what time is it?!" Kate asked, ecstatic.  
"Um...7:30 A.M" Koki replied.  
"YES! Only two more hours until the Easter Egg Hunt!" Kate screamed with energy as she ran off.  
Koki rolled her eyes.  
"She's normally a calm child, but when she gets excited, sheesh!"  
Kate continued to run into the Tortuga halls, that is until Chris came out of his room as fancy as Martin, but with a green tie (that he didn't need help with) and saw Kate coming straight for him. She tried to dodge, but it was no use. Chris scooped to little, bundle of energy and laughed victoriously.  
"Ha ha! We have a little pink Easter Duckling on the loose!" He said as Kate laughed at her Dad's joke.

"C'mon daddy! Put me down!" she made out in between laughed, as Chris tickled her. He put her down with a chuckle, and he shook his head,

"Have you just been running around all morning?"

"Well, I road Survivor for a little while... but other then that, pretty much!" She said, smiling brightly.

Chris stared at her with a smiling, questioning glance, "Are you sure you haven't had any sugar yet?"

Kate rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance, "I wish... but uncle Martin won't tell me where he hid my basket..." Chris was about to lean down and whisper to Kate where it was, but Aviva came past them at the exact same moment.

"Don't you even dare tell her, Chris Kratt..." Aviva said with a smirk, and a laugh.

Chris shot right back up and cleared his throat, waiting for Aviva to head back out to the group, "Man she's good..."

Kate laughed in agreement.

o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o

A few more minutes, and everyone had loaded into the Creatara, except Survivor, who stayed behind. Kitty didn't want him to scare the people at church.  
As they drove into the small town they decided to go to for the Easter holiday, Kate looked out the side of the Creatara, where her seat was, allowing her pigtails to fly in the air. Instead of her normal headband attire, today she wore a pink Easter Dress with white ruffles and pink bows in her hair that held up her pigtails. It made everyone realize just how long her hair had gotten. It used to be ear length when she was younger.

Arriving at the church, all Kate could still think about was the Easter egg hunt afterwards. She was so jittery that she couldn't sit still; she ended up going from Chris's lap, to the pew, to Martin's lap, then in between Kitty and Koki, and finally over by Jimmy.

She did stop moving around the when Aviva gave her 'the look'. So she just sat and actually listened to the sermon.

An hour or so later, the pastor finished, and dismissed everyone. Kate jumped out of her seat, and was about to run through the ground to the large yard beside the church when someone grabbed from behind lifting her up.

"Aw c'mon!" Kate said madly, to see that her uncle Martin was now holding her.

"You're forgetting something, aren't you?" He asked. She looked over, to see Kitty holding out a little white Easter basket to Kate. It already had a few treats in there from the Team, but it still had room for some eggs.

"Where were you hiding it?" Kate asked with a smile.  
Martin zipped his lip.  
"I'm not tellin'."  
"Aw, C'mon, Uncle Martin." Kate asked, trying to give him her famous 'puppy eyes'.  
Martin was just about to crack, when Kitty came to his rescue.  
"You better hurry Kate, before all the eggs are gone!" Kitty told her.  
Kate mentally slapped her forehead, and quickly grabbed the basket and ran for the door.

Running out the door, she looked to both sides, finally seeing the line of children waiting to be told it's alright to go out into the field to search for eggs.

She joined the line happily, and just in time to, as the pastor said, "Let the egg hunt, begin!"

Kate was probably the first to run out into the field, and start collecting some of the hundreds of hidden eggs. The Kratt Team stood nearby, and laughed as they watched her go.

"I think she's picked up at least 8 eggs by now..." JZ said, trying to keep count.

"If she keeps going at this rate, she'll need a bigger basket..." Aviva said shaking her head.

"And a bigger stomach; that's a lot of candy." Chris added. Martin and Jimmy both volunteered to help out with the candy, but Chris shook his head with a laugh in response.

Chris then went back to look at Kate but there was something up. She was just kneeling there, ready to pick up an egg, but she didn't pick it up! It was almost as if she was frozen.  
"Hey, Kate! You alright?" Aviva asked quickly noticing how strange her daughter was acting.  
She didn't answer, until finally she just got up, and turned around, with a questioning look on her face.  
Chris ran out into the field, and knelt down, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"You okay, Katherine?" He asked.  
Only when he spoke, did she sort of snap out of it. But then she asked something that really confused her father.  
"Daddy...have you ever gotten that feeling like...you're separated in half?"  
Chris went a little wide eyed and raised an eyebrow.  
"What do ya mean?"  
"Like...I thought I was all me, but now I feel like, there's another me, or some part of me that I never knew, like I...found my other half that I was separated from."

Chris had the most confusing look anyone could give on his face. Finally, he just put his hand to her forehead, to make sure she wasn't getting a fever and becoming delirious. But she felt normal.  
"You sure you're okay?" Chris asked one more time.  
Kate then realized she must've been talking crazy talk to him, and he didn't understand. Maybe SHE only understood what she was saying. Finally, she just put on her usual smile, and said, "I'm fine. I guess all my running around was just starting to catch up with me."

Chris nodded, "You're probably right... do you feel well enough to keep collecting eggs, or do you want to go home?"

Kate looked at him with a funny look, "Are you kidding! I want to still collect eggs!" and she got back up, heading over to the area of the field that was more covered with trees.

Chris watched her go, but he couldn't help but think about what she had said when he walked back to the group.

"Is she alright?" Aviva asked.

"She's fine..." he said with a smile, "I think..." he mumbled the last part under his breath.

Kate searched behind every tree, until finally she found a purple egg behind one tree at the edge of the tree patch. But when she went behind to pick it up, she ran into someone else who was also after it! Both girls went down, and the eggs in both their baskets went flying everywhere. It was impossible to tell whose was whose.  
"Oh no!" Kate heard someone say, before she opened her eyes from being dazed on the ground.  
"Oh great!" Kate said, as she tried to pick up the ones she thought was hers.  
"Sorry for running into you." Kate said.  
"No, I ran into you. Here, let me help you up." The girl offered. But when she touched Kate's bare arm with her hand, both gasped at the same time and went wide eyed. That feeling. It was the same as what Kate was feeling earlier. The feeling that you...had found the other half to yourself!

Kate blinked, and looked up slowly into a pair of eyes that were exactly like hers. The girl had very long curly hair, which was only a but lighter the her own.

They both looked at each other in puzzlement and wonder, "I-... I'm Katherine..." Kate mumbled out, breaking the silence.

"Angela. Angela Banker." She answered her, "It's... nice to meet you..."

"You look almost exactly like me!" Kate blurted out, not able to keep the thought in her head as she stood up.

"I...I was going to say the same thing." Angela replied, noticing their only differences were the length of their hair, and Angela's was only one shade lighter.

But Katherine wasn't completely done asking questions yet,

"So what did you say your last name was again?"

"Banker... It's Banker..." Angela told her, annoyed almost.

"Oh," Kate said, kind of guilty that she had to ask again.  
Angela picked up her basket and tried to remember how many eggs she had in it.  
Kate then got up, and that's when Angela noticed something. She gasped.  
"Look! Yo...you're knee!" She exclaimed.  
"What? It's just a little scrape. I get them all the time." Kate replied.  
"It's not that!" Angela replied.  
"What is it then?"  
"Um...my same knee hurts, but look! It doesn't have anything wrong with it!" Angela explained, pointed to the exact spot on her knee, and she was right. Besides a little dirt, she wasn't hurt!  
"You...you feel the same thing I feel!" Kate blurted out.  
Angela was speechless.

Well, she was speechless until she turned around to run back to her parents that is, "I... I have to go..." Honestly, things were getting a little to weird for Angela.

Kate held out her hand for Angela to stop, "Hey! But wait! I was wondering..." she was still trying to figure things out, as Angela slowly turned to look at her, "Have you ever heard of the Wild Kratts?"

Angela's questioning look vanished, as her eyes widened with excitement. Kate smiled, wondering to herself if she could invite Angie over to the Tortuga to sort everything out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Shouldn't she have come out by now?" Aviva asked, keeping her eyes on patch of trees.  
"Yeah, she's been back there way too long. All the other kids are starting to line up for the egg count." Koki added.  
"Katherine?" Martin was about to back and check on her, when she suddenly came out from the trees, with am oddly similar looking girl.  
"Uh...am I seeing double?!" Koki asked.

"I know I am..." JZ mumbled, rubbing his eyes once or twice.

"Guys, seriously... it's just a girl that looks a lot... like... Kate..." Chris said, slowly.

The two neared the group, and Angela was practically jumping with excitement, "You LIVE with the Wild Kratts?"

"Yep." Kate said. I guess she never really realized how special it was, because she was so use to it.

Angela kept smiling, "That's so cool! I can't believe I'M going to meet them! Think Aviva will show me any of her latest inventions?"

"Well-"

"Do you think Chris will take me creature adventuring? Do you think Martin will tell me a joke? Do you think Kitty Carlo will turn into something for me? Do you-"

"WHOA!" Kate finally called out, getting a little tired of the questions, "We'll just have to see!" She giggled.

"First of all, Aviva is my mom, so-"  
"WHAT?! " Angela grabbed Kate by her arms.  
"You're RELATED to them!?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm Aviva's daughter. What's-" Kate was cut off as Angela dropped her.  
"I...I met Aviva's daughter that I've hear so much about!"  
"Well, I'm not really-wait! You've heard about me?" Kate asked.  
"Well, DUH! Everyone know's about you! You were in the newspapers in town when I was four! You don't remember that!?"  
"Well, we flew away, as far from VDad as we..." Kate was cut off as she thought.  
"Wait...how old were you?"

"Four."

Kate was wide eyed.  
"I have to admit, you were pretty brave to run out into the woods like that to get away from Zach. I don't know if I could-" Angela was cut off.  
"I...I was four...when I ran off." Kate exclaimed.  
Angela then started putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
"When's your birthday?!" Kate asked.  
"July 8th." Angela shrugged, then noticed Kate's face.  
"...That's _your_ birthday, isn't it?"

"We... we..." Kate shook her head, and now knew she had to find something out for sure, "Mom! MOM!" She took Angela's hand and ran towards her family.

"Yes Mi'ha?" Aviva asked, as the two girls came up to the group. Angela was smiling brightly, looking to each member of the team, but Kate looked concerned,

"Mom! Can you run a DNA test for me?" She asked.

"Of course... but why?"

"Because..." Kate took a deep breath, "I think Angela here, is my twin..."

Half the crew, being Kitty, Chris, and Aviva, stared at Kate in confusion, wondering if the poor girl was losing it, while the others, being Koki, Jimmy, and Martin, nearly broke out laughing.

Kate stuttered, "But... but I'm telling the truth! I think she's my twin! We have the same birthday and-"

"Kate, she can't be your twin! I mean, you don't see Zach chasing her around, do you?" MK said laughing, obviously thinking this was all just a childish mistake.

Kate looked down, not exactly liking being proven wrong, but she was sure that what she thought was true! Well, Kitty elbowed Martin pretty hard once she saw Kate's expression, "Martin Kratt, stop it! You never know..."

Koki looked at Kitty, "You think this girl is Kate's twin too?"

Kitty looked back to Chris and Aviva for some help, and CK stepped forward, "It's... always a possibility... we might as well run the test just in case..."

Kate smiled at her mother.  
"Mommy? Please?" Kate was practically begging.  
"Alright...just to see, I guess, couldn't hurt." Aviva said, shrugging her shoulders.  
"C'mon, let's go."  
And they all walked back to the Creatara, much to Angela's delight.

Angie, of course, had told her parents she'd be with a friend for a little while, so needn't worry about them. On the drive back to the Tortuga, Kate barely touched any of her eggs or treats... she was so focused on this twin thing.

Even if Angela wasn't Kate's twin, she sure liked asking questions like Kate. It was endless questions the whole ride back.

Well, upon entering the Tortuga, Survivor leaped out to greet his family... but he froze as he came to Angela, at first thinking it had been Kate...

"Survivor! I'm over here!" Kate called, noticing that Survivor's eyes were going in dizzy circles of seeing double.  
"WHO'S THAT!" Angela asked, jumping behind Kate.  
"That's Survivor. Auntie Kitty's lion." Kate answered.  
Angela still seemed a little frightened, since she had never seen such a huge animal so close up before.  
"He won't hurt you. He's even housebroken." Kate said with a laugh.  
"Um...are we actually going INSIDE the Tortuga HQ?!" Angela asked.  
"Um...yeah. We need to if Mommy's gonna do the DNA test." Kate said.

Looking around inside the Tortuga, Angela's grin grew. "This, is like, the best Easter ever!" She giggled, going around to look at the dais and many other things.

"More like the most confusing Easter ever..." Kate mumbled under her breath.

Aviva pulled out a DNA tester, and went over to the girls, "Now, I can take a hair sample, spit sample, or blood sample... which would you two prefer?"

Angela winced and made a gross face at the words 'spit' and 'blood'.  
"I'll take that as hair." Aviva replied.

**Wk: O_O WOW! That was a lot longer than I thought.**

**Sil: Tell me about it. Anyway...whatta think? Are they related?**

**Wk: Have I gone crazy into giving Kate a twin!?**

**Sil: O_o You went crazy a long time ago.**

**Wk: Sure did. But besides the point, next chapter...the hardcore truth!**

**Sil: So be sure to review so you can see what happens next! 8D**


End file.
